


Enter the Dragon(ess)

by hamcon



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamcon/pseuds/hamcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident with one of Twilight's machines, Spike turns into a teenage dragoness.  Now known as Barb, she has to live life as a female until Twilight figures out how to reverse it.  Barb ends up getting new feelings as a dragoness, and has a familiar red dragon, and a certain Pegasus guard end up falling in love with her.  Barb has no idea what to do, and only hopes a spell comes soon to turn her back into drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter the Dragon(ess)

“Now, Spike, I am going to be out for a small bit, Rarity wants me to pick a dress for Pinkie Pie’s birthday party and I’m going to meet her at the Carousel Boutique. Just clean up around the library and help anypony with book checkouts,” Twilight said, just before she closed the door, leaving her young dragon assistant, Spike, in the middle of the library.  
“Well, I better start working,” Spike said to himself as he began to pick up some stray books on the ground. “*sigh*, Why does Twilight have to make such a mess whenever she tries to find a certain book? And why do I always have to clean up after her?” Spike thought to himself.  
As he was cleaning the place, he couldn't help thinking about the mares he always was around (he blamed hormones) and how he was the only guy in their group. Sure, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are tomboys, but they are still mares.  
He knew that there were some colts he could hang out with, but he didn't really like them or their hobbies, so he always ended up hanging out with Twilight and her friends, or the Cutie Mark Crusaders.  
He picked up the last book when he noticed that the door to the basement was open. Now he was told that he was not allowed to go down when all of Twilight's machinery was on, but since she was gone, it was logical that she turned off her machines. Twilight was nothing but logical.  
“Well, the basement never been cleaned in a long time, better do it. Maybe Twilight will give me some extra gems for working so hard!” Spike said to himself, putting away the last book. Going through the basement door, he blew a fire on one of the candles on the wall to see better and to spot all the other candles to light.  
Going down the stairs he noticed that the place was really dusty; sure there was some things that were clean, but it seemed that it was only the important stuff, and not everything else. Spike sighed to himself, picking up a duster from a nearby table and going to the closest things he could dust.  
Wiping the furniture and machinery (he didn't even know what ¼ of these devices were used for), he couldn't help but breathe some of the dust into his nose, causing his nose to scrunch up with him trying to hold in a sneeze. He failed and let out a loud “achoo”, which resulted in his tail hitting one of the machines’ “On” switch, causing it to roar with life. He looked back with a very agitated look.  
“Out of all the things that could be turned on, I had to turn on the loudest,”  
He searched around for an off switch, not noticing some purple magic going through a hole that looked to fit a unicorn horn, while coming towards the unsuspecting dragon, till it finally covered him and went inside of his mouth and nostrils.  
Not knowing what was happening, Spike didn't move an inch. He wasn't that worried, though, even though this device was making him feel uncomfortable and alien.  
After waiting for what seemed like an hour, when really it was about 1 minute, Spike stepped away from the machine, looking at it in confusion. After just a few seconds, it shut off. Keeping a suspicious glare fixed on the machine, he didn’t noticing that he was getting longer eyelashes, his claws dulled some, his eyes grew more girlish in appearance, and that his pride soon went into himself, officially turning the dragon into a dragoness.  
“That odd, why did it turn o.. What happened to my voice!?” Spike yelled, hearing that his voice was higher than normal, almost to Sweetie Belle level. His eyes caught onto some polished metal and saw not Spike the dragon, but Spike the dragoness.  
“Wh-what happened to me!?” He looked at the reflection, not believing for a moment that the dragoness in the image was actually him. But he couldn't think for long as he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach, and fell on his side, convulsing as the pain intensified.  
“ARRGGGGHH MY STOMACH WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!” he screamed. Still looking at his reflection, he saw that he was getting bigger and more shapely; in fact it looked like he was getting older. His legs stretched as they became thin and slender, with his feet growing larger, stopping when they fit his new legs. His baby fat disappeared, leaving his stomach thin, but making his hips and thighs look wide, nowhere near the size he saw Applejack had, but more along the lines of Rarity’s; his waist also caved in, helping in giving him a hourglass-like waist. He rolled on his back and pushed his chest forward, seeing breasts starting to form. They grew from A-cup, to B-cup, and stopping all the way at a large C-cup. His arms got longer and his hands dainty, with long fingers and slightly sharper claws. His shoulders crashed in, completing his curves. His neck got longer, and he coughed as his voice changed to a more feminine one. His snout got longer while his teeth were replaced with adult ones. Soon his spikes on his head grew downwards, giving the impression that he had hair.  
With the pain gone, he stood up and couldn’t believe how short everything was, and how tall he was now, probably around Twilight’s height. Looking at himself, he couldn’t help but touch his body, feeling to see if this was all true, and it was. He, no she, was now a teenage dragoness, around the age of 17 she believed.  
"Oh my Celestia. I''m a dragoness!" Spike exclaimed. "And naked..."  
She blushed when she realized it, even though she never had to worry about it before. Running up the stairs (it was hard to run with breasts. They felt like sandbags attached to her chest), she went into Twilight’s room, searching for something to wear. Her search gave her a pair of Twilight's blue skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with two small holes in the back, showing that the shirt was meant for Twilight’s wings. She decided not to wear a bra and panties, as she didn't know how to wear a bra, and felt too embarrassed to wear panties. The shirt was tight on her chest, but at this point, it was better than nothing.  
“Spike! I’m back!”  
Spike jumped hearing Twilight’s voice, knowing that she would now have to show her new self to her sister. Spike then became confused, Twilight wasn't her sister. So why did she think she was?  
Ignoring the thought, she went out of Twilight’s room and began her slow descent down the stairs. Fearing the worst, thinking that Twilight would probably kick her out, or maybe not believe that she was Spike. Stepping on the floor, she saw Twilight looking away, locking the door.  
“I’m glad you’re here Spike, I need you take some things to the kitchen. I decided to swing by the supermarket and pick up some grocer...ies” Twilight said, turning around, looking at what appeared to be her number one assistant, but was instead a dragoness in her brand new jeans. She was about to yell at the dragoness about why she is wearing the jeans that Rarity made for her, when she noticed that the dragoness was purple, had green eyes, and green spikes going down her back. Her eyes open in realization, as she struggled to speak.  
“S-spike, i-is that you?” She asked, getting a nod from the dragoness. Twilight walked up to her and gave her a confused look. “What happened to you?”  
It was at that moment that Spike could take no longer keep her emotions in check and cried out in sadness, “I don’t know! I was cleaning the basement when my tail turned a machine on, the next thing I knew, I became this! Please don’t throw me out, Twilight! I have nowhere to go!” she collapsed into a sobbing mess on Twilight.  
Twilight stared at Spike in astonishment. Spike thought she was going to throw her out? Twilight knew that Spike never meant for this to happen, but it seemed that whatever happened to Spike caused her to keep her emotions bottled up, so she couldn't think rationally. But right now she needed to comfort Spike.


End file.
